Kite Tenjo
| video game debut = Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!! | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears video games = * Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!! | gender = male | anime deck = LIGHT/Photon | manga deck = Photon | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = * Orbital 7 * Photon Change * Photon Hand * Kaito Tenjo's Decks * Kaito Tenjo's Laboratory }} Kaito Tenjo is a Numbers Hunter and one of the main characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, being Yuma Tsukumo and Astral's main rival in obtaining the "Numbers" cards. He is actually a nice person, but when Dueling he becomes quite ruthless. When his brother Haruto Tenjo fell sick, Dr. Faker told him that it was due to the Number holders and the Astral World. As a result, Kaito became a Numbers Hunter, accompanying by a robot called Orbital 7. Despite having many similarities to the previous protagonists' rivals, Kaito doesn't consider Yuma as his rival, but Astral instead. Design Appearance Kaito has light grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that is curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front. His attire includes a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, fingerless black glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots. He also has a belt with two purple boxes for his cards. Unlike any other regular D-Pad version of a Duel Disk, Kaito's disk is a blue and single-bladed disk that curves outside. He can Duel without a Duel Gazer; however, his left eye turns red and several marks resembling a Duel Gazer are seen when he Duels. When Kaito Duels, his black outfit switches to white in a process called "Photon Change", (which resembles Jack Atlas). When he uses a "Photon" card, his body lights up. Personality Kaito shares a similar personality (as well as signature card) to Seto Kaiba when it comes to protecting his younger brother from any danger. Because of Haruto's condition supposedly being caused by the "Number" cards, Kaito Duels and acts ruthlessly when it comes to facing those whose possess such cards. He announces his arrival by whistling which tends to frighten the person he is about to Duel. Before Kaito Duels, he would always say his usual phrase, "Allow me to collect your "Numbers" along with your souls", and when he takes the "Number", he says "Numbers hunting complete". Kaito is opposed to inflicting fear on his opponent, calling it an unnecessary and despicable thing to do. This is shown when he scolds Orbital 7 for telling him extract every drop of Yuma's soul. He is however not above using the fear his opponents already have to make them doubt themselves as seen with Astral when he could have Summoned "Number 39: Utopia" against Kaito, but the fear of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" prevented him to think clearly. He considers his hunting to be a job he has to do, not one he wants to do. Kaito doesn't trust and shows some hatred towards Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland, and tends to hide secrets from them. Whenever he talks with Mr. Heartland, he clearly is shown to be silently glaring at him, but that's probably because Mr. Heartland is the one who tells Haruto to use his powers, not caring about what happens to Haruto. He also accuses Dr. Faker of hiding the truth from him about the "Numbers", and only hunts them in order to heal Haruto. He also didn't tell them about his plan to find the "Numbers" origin by himself, or about Yuma and Astral, and lied to when Mr. Heartland asked about that day. He seems to developed a great hatred towards the Tron Family Ironically, there is some resemblance between Kaito's and Yuma's dueling styles, as both seem to prefer a more offense based strategy, and their dueling styles were at least somewhat compatible when they tag dueled. This may have some relation about the similarities Yuma and Kaito have that Astral himself has observed. Kaito himself also seem to have somewhat acknowldege this when he asked Astral for support. Abilities After he wins a Duel with a "Number" user, Kaito uses his "Photon Hand" which enables him to grab the "Number" card from their users and taking their souls with them. Having lost their souls in this process, the original holders of each "Number" card ages dramatically. Kaito possesses a "Duel Anchor", which he uses to prevent a "Number" user from running away, until the Duel is over. Both of these abilities are technological in origin and were provided by Dr. Faker. His Deck comes from the same source. During the Duel against III and IV, Haruto transferred the remainder of his powers that Tron had not already absorbed to Kaito. This made Kaito acquire a red aura while using them, as well as being able to Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". It seems he is also able to read the alternate language the "Number" monsters are written in, which only Astral and those possessed by "Number" monsters can read. Kaito's robot, Orbital 7, possesses other abilities which aide him in his hunt for the "Numbers"... Biography Anime History In the past, Kaito lived with his brother Haruto and Orbital 7 in a small, wooden villa where they would play all day whilst Haruto drank his favourite drink, hot chocolate. One day, Mr. Heartland took Haruto away by force and told Kaito that he will never see Haruto again unless he serves Dr. Faker. Kaito became angry and tried to punch Mr. Heartland, but it was in fact only a hologram. Some time later, his brother was acting very strange. Mr. Heartland informed Kaito that he could only be cured if they obtained all of the "Numbers" cards. Using Mr. Heartland's penthouse as a base, they find and defeat the holders of the "Numbers". Thus far, he has obtained eleven "Numbers" using his Photon Hand ability, stealing the souls of the original owners and leaving them catatonic in the process. He wields the "Numbers" himself to aide him in collecting more of them. police.]] During one night at Heartland, Kaito tried to escape with his little brother. As they were hiding from Heartland Police, knowing that Haruto's powers would appear due to him being stressed, Kaito gave him his favorite candy, caramel to calm him down. However, they were found soon. Kaito was subdued, while Haruto was taken away from him. Seeing his brother being restrained, Haruto used his powers to knock the police who were guiding him off of the tower. But they were both captured once more. Pre-WDC Kaito first appeared when a thug was threatening people at a mall. He arrived with Orbital 7, and quickly defeated the criminal, capturing his "Number". Kaito was feeling guilty about stealing the souls of the holders, but Mr. Heartland informed him that they had no choice, as all "Number" holders are evil, when in reality they are just victims of their card's influence. He then visited his brother Haruto, asking him how he was doing and trying to cheer him up. Shortly after, he targeted Yuma next. During the Duel he easily outmatched Yuma with his two "Numbers" and his true ace monster, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". When he saw Yuma using two "Numbers" as well, he claimed he is also a Numbers Hunter and looked quite pleased to have a rival. Just before he would have won the Duel, Orbital 7 showed him a hologram that Haruto had collapsed. Therefore he stopped the Duel and went to help his brother. Before he left he revealed his name and told Yuma to remember it, meaning that he will come after Yuma again soon. It is shown that he had put at least four people in the hospital in a catatonic state from their soul being taken with their "Numbers". But these four people are already ones he took "Numbers" from as he still has 8 unseen "Numbers". Later, when Jin confronted Yuma while claiming to be Kaito's servant Kaito was watched. This however, wasn't the real Kaito. It was revealed that the Kaito that was watching the Duels was only a statue as Cathy broke it. After Jin lost to Yuma, he was shown to have another "Number", but the real Kaito appeared, and Jin begged him to be his servant, proving that he was also lying about that. Kaito instead defeated him and took his third "Number", along with his soul. Kaito complained that Haruto shouldn't continue using his powers, as he could collapse again, but Haruto said he wants to continue using it as he was doing something good for the world. Mr. Heartland suggested Kaito to hurry up and finish hunting the "Numbers" so that Haruto can be healed. Kaito suspected that Dr. Faker is not telling the truth about the "Numbers", so he ordered Orbital 7 to find the origin of the "Numbers". Orbital found that The Emperor's Key could be it. Reginald Kastle tried to protect the Key, and as a result, he and Kaito Dueled. During the Duel, he allowed Reginald to take his "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction" in order to inflict damage to Reginald. He defeated Reginald due to the fact that the latter took "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction". When he took Reginald's soul and tried compressing a "Number" card out of it, he noticed that the soul didn't contain a "Number" card and absorbed it. He was unable to confront Yuma because Orbital 7 notified that Photon Change had already used 85% of its power and, therefore, there wasn't much left. He then took Yuma's the Emperor's Key and flew off. While analyzing the Emperor's Key, Orbital 7 said that nothing from this world would react to it, so Kaito suggested to use the Barrier Light which comes from another world, which worked. When Kaito entered the dimension inside the Emperor's Key, he confronted Astral and mentioned the Balian World. Kaito then proceeded to Duel Astral with all of their "Numbers" on the line. Kaito quickly overpowered Astral and threatened him with "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". When Astral was ready to give up, Yuma appeared with the ZEXAL Power, which he uses to combine himself and Astral, shocking Kaito. Yuma and Astral were able to use this new power to defeat Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, so Kaito was forced to use a "Photon Shock" to end the Duel in a Draw. Yuma asked Kaito why he hunts "Numbers". Kaito answered that he sold his soul to the devil for Haruto's sake. Then, he returned Reginald's soul and escaped once again. Some time later, he was seen watching over his brother who was sleeping. When the three suns appeared and the time stopped, he entered his Photon mode and traced Yuma's memories of "Numbers". He subsequently told Yuma they'd meet again in the World Duel Carnival. It is later revealed that he will take part in the World Duel Carnival as a "Numbers" Hunter. World Duel Carnival Before the World Duel Carnival started, Mr. Heartland summoned Kaito to watch all the people coming to the tournament. During that time, Kaito helped Yuma Tsukumo enter the tournament with the intention of settling his Duel against Astral. During the opening day of the World Duel Carnival, Kaito was shown not to be wasting any time in collecting the "Numbers", even taking on two "Number" holders at once in a two-vs-one Duel. After Syuta Hayami caused a giant plane engine to be destroyed, Kaito with the assistance of Orbital 7 flew onto the plane, and managed to crash it onto a highway, saving hundreds of lives in the process. Seeing this, Yuma thanked Kaito, but in actual fact Kaito was doing it for his own needs as if the plane had crashed and killed all of the passengers, the World Duel Carnival would have been cancelled due to the event causing mass panic within the city. He then flies off again, leaving Yuma confused. and IV.]] Later on after V takes Haruto, he and Yuma team up to break into an abandoned Gallery, to rescue him from Tron (whom begins a ritual to extract his powers). Upon arriving, they began a Tag Duel against III and IV. . On his first move, he played "Photon Pressure World", not caring if Yuma was hurt or not by it. Although Yuma tried to reason with him, he refused to listen and fought on his own. After IV provoked Kaito, he in a rage, Summons "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" just to attack IV's "Number", but he falls into their trap, which allows III to activate "Stonehenge Shield", rendering "Galaxy-Eyes" powerless and inflicting damage with "Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach". Yuma saved Kaito from the damage. III and IV continued to target them, and Yuma continued to protect him at the expense of his own Life Points. Haruto's bonds with his brother allows Kaito to obtain a new power. Such also stops Tron's ritual as Haruto's powers are transferred to his brother. With the help of Yuma, he ultimately is able to Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". With it, Kaito defeats both III and IV in one turn. Manga Kaito is a Numbers Hunter who was sent by his adoptive father, Dr. Faker from a different dimension in order to gather and destroy all of the "Number" cards as they are destined to destroy not only his universe, but all universes. When Kaito first appeared in Heartland, he set straight out on his mission to find the Numbers cards, even by attacking and Dueling strangers in order to find them. He was shown to quickly defeat not only an unknown Duelist, but Bronk, whom he then quickly used as a sacrifice to entice Yuma Tsukumo into a Duel in order to obtain his Number cards and destroy them. Angered by this, Yuma accepts, unlocking Astral to assist him in the Duel.The Fated Encounter!! During the Duel, Kaito quickly gains an advantage by Summoning his "Photon Wyvern", destroying all of Yuma's monsters and attacking him directly, taking him down to 1500 LP. Yuma quickly fights back by Summoning "Number 39: Utopia", but seeing this as a threat, Kaito sends an explosion out and runs away as he was only testing Yuma's power. Victims Anime Manga Decks Kaito plays a "Photon" Deck, focused on swarming the field with LIGHT-Attribute monsters, which he can then use to Xyz Summon his "Number" monsters and/or his ace card, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". According to Mr. Heartland, Kaito's Deck was made by him and Dr. Faker by using science from another dimension. As "Galaxy-Eyes" requires two Tributes of monsters with 2000 or more ATK, Kaito includes cards which help him quickly fulfill that condition. His "Numbers" can be used for this purpose, or cards such as "Photon Spear", "Photon Thrasher" and "Photon Crusher". He also includes many cards which counter Xyz Monsters, such as "Galaxy Storm" and "Forced Release", as well as cards which counter Set cards, such as "Photon Cerberus" and "Photon Hurricane". Prior to his first Duel with Yuma, he had already collected eleven "Number" cards As of yet, it is unknown how many "Numbers" he possesses exactly, but after the mentioned Duel he was shown earning three more of them. Only four "Numbers" are known by name and it's unknown if he includes all collected "Numbers" in his Extra Deck. Strangely, despite owning other "Number" cards, Kaito seems to only use ones that are multiples of ten; "Number 10: Illumiknight", "Number 20: Giga-Brilliant" and "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters